1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to connection components for fluid systems, and more particularly, to connection nozzle assemblies adapted to couple with a fluid system receptacle, and systems incorporating the same.
2. Relevant Technology
In a fluid system environment, fluids may be transferred from one receptacle (e.g., tank, pod, container, etc.) to another. For instance, in the oil and gas industry, fluids are transferred from storage tanks to transport vehicles (e.g., tanker trucks, railroad cars, ships, etc.), and vice versa, so that the fluids may be transported to and from various locations. To transfer the fluid from the storage tank to the transport vehicles, and vice versa, the fluids are pumped through a fluid transfer system. These fluid transfer systems often include conduits (e.g., hoses, pipes, receptacle couplers, pipe couplers, nozzles, inlets, outlets, etc.) that must be securely coupled together and/or to the receptacle to allow the fluid product to flow from one receptacle to another.
Liquefied natural gas (LNG) is one example of a fluid that may be transferred through the fluid transfer systems described above. For instance, a transport tanker truck with a receptacle for carrying LNG may have a coupler in selective fluid communication with the internal compartment of the receptacle. At a fluid transfer station, a fluid system hose (e.g., 1″ LNG hose) can be attached to the coupler by means of a connection nozzle designed to securely couple with both the hose and the coupler.
A variety of considerations may be taken into account when designing a connection nozzle. For instance, the nozzle may need to accommodate a certain pressure, volume, force, or other minimum standard, or have a certain size, weight, etc. in order to be suitable for use in the industry. In addition, the nozzle may need to be selectively attachable and/or detachable on demand while providing a secure, sealed, and/or fluid-tight connection in the attached position. The nozzle may need to be securable and releasable by a person having ordinary strength. In addition, the attachment/detachment process may need to be intuitive so as to ensure proper coupling by a lay person.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations that can be address in the area of connection nozzle assemblies and systems incorporating the same.